


That Is You

by kimheechulmiki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheechulmiki/pseuds/kimheechulmiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun’s husband, Kim Jongin went missing on their wedding night and everyone but Sehun believes that he’s dead. Three years later Sehun meets a man who looks like his Jongin, but his name is Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

He placed a soft kiss on his husband’s bare shoulder mindful that the man was fast asleep, he backed away quietly. Each step felt heavy, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to his new husband. Suddenly the said man suddenly grunted something in his sleep, Kim Jongin froze and only moved when he was absolutely certain his spouse had gone back to sleep.

Unable to help himself he retraced his steps and reached out to touch his husband’s soft dark locks. “I’m sorry, I have… I just have to go, but I promise to be right back.” He whispered and with one last look at the taller man’s sleeping form, he slipped out of the room.

He arrived at rendezvous point, a café in Gagnam just a few minutes late. Convinced that it was okay, he was about to step out of the car when he received a message, saying that because he was late, the meeting place has changed.  
“Bloody hell!” Jongin cursed under his breath as he stepped on the accelerator, expertly steered his way through the throng of the city’s traffic.

An hour later he was standing in front of an abandoned warehouse, located in the old industrial zone, just outside of the city limits. Jongin glanced around the quiet street, lit only by a dim street lamp and saw no one. An uneasy feeling began to fester in the pits of his stomach when he heard someone whistling a familiar tune.

“Good evening Jongin ssi, “ the smaller and shorter man greeted him.

Jongin scowled, he had no intention of staying here any longer than necessary least of all did he had time to change pleasantries with a man he hated.

“Listen ...” Jongin started impatiently eager to be off and back in the loving arms of his husband.

“Ah… always in a hurry – I don’t understand, no I never understood what he sees in you.” The slight built man tsk as he shook his head.

“The deal’s off. I want out.” There he said it. He couldn’t go through with the plan, not anymore. Not since he fell for Oh Sehun.

The smaller man smiled and merely shook his head. His gold curls bouncing at his actions. “What are you talking about? There is NO such thing! Things go ahead as planned.”  
“You listen to me Kim Jongin, you agreed, we both did. I helped you, and in return you help me,” The smile remained on his face, but his eyes flashed angrily.

“You, fuck face helped me? That’s a joke. You tricked that old man, he didn’t really owe that much money did he?” Jongin shouted.

He still remembered how Uncle Siwon, not really an uncle but a good friend of his late father, came to see him one day. He said he owed some loan sharks money and couldn’t pay them back. He said they threatened to cut him up and sell his organs.  
Jongin had felt sorry for the old man and offered to talk to the loan sharks. He didn’t have much money either but he hoped to negotiate a better deal at least. But to his dismay, the loan shark had refused. He had left the office and was debating whether to use the stairs or lifts when the loan shark’s henchmen roughly hauled him back in.

He thought he heard voices as both he and the henchmen waited for permission to enter, but when he entered the office the loan shark was alone. The reason why he called him back was to offer Jongin a deal.

All of Choi Siwon’s debts will be paid, in return all Jongin had to do was to make a guy fall for him. It was pretty simple, just pretend to love the guy and when the time was right, dump him and break his heart.

Curiosity got the better of him, so he asked why? The pockmarked face loan shark replied, so that that guy’s ex- boyfriend, could come and pick up the pieces and they could be together again.

At that moment, all Jongin could think was of how hilarious and ridiculous the idea was. But overall it was dead easy and he wasn’t at the losing end, plus all of uncle Siwon’s debts would be taken care off. He readily agreed to what he thought was a joke. So he thought until he fell for the man, Oh Sehun. And Kim Jongin fell in deep, really deep.

“Kim Jongin ssi?” Hearing his name, Jongin was jolted out of his thoughts.  
“Missing him already? But honestly, this is way better,” the blond man rubbed his hands gleefully. “I mean, a husband … I admit I was shocked at first but… Sehun would be a broken man when his finds out that his new husband has up and left…”

“Oi, fuck face, I never said I was leaving him,” an annoyed Jongin shot back. “Didn’t you hear me, I said I’m not doing this anymore. I should have known you were involved…” Jongin stopped in mid-sentence when he felt strong arms grabbing him from the back.  
“What the fuck? Get your hands off me!” He tried to wrestle his arms free but the men were stronger and held on tight. He could feel a wave of panic rising up, but no way he’ll going to show his weak side to that bastard.

“Yah! Fuck face!”

“Fuck face?” He repeated slowly as he took small steps towards a clearly agitated Kim Jongin. He saw how pale he looks with trails of sweat were running down the sides of his face.

“I do have a name, but yet you…” the blond man clicked his tongue as he watched Jongin trying to break free from his captives. “You keep calling me that!” He shouted as he punched Jongin’s face twice.

“Oh yeah, you’re all strong and brave with your goons holding me back!” Jongin provoked. The punches were nothing, compared to the grip the two men had on him. “Come on, let’s do this, just the two of us, huh? Man to man.”

When Jongin’s challenge went unanswered, he went on to say, “You punch like a girl… you look like one anyway,”  
Jongin winced when he felt his hair being tugged back but plastered a grin on his face to bear the pain. He knew he had hit a spot when he mentioned how feminine the smaller man was.

“You’re pathetic…”

“Is that so? I’m not the one running after a man, who doesn’t even love you, a man, … a married man. I married Sehun, he’s… mine.” Jongin taunted with a smirk.

The fury in the blond’s man face was obvious, as his soft features turned ugly and hard. “But your jealousy got the best of here as here you are on your wedding night…” He clicked his tongue loudly.

“Quit playing with words, come on!” Jongin shouted angrily. He was partly angry with himself because what the other man said was true.

Grinning widely, the blond man’s answer was to shake his head again. He then motioned with his head to someone who suddenly stepped forward out of the darkness and in his hand was a small leather case.

Jongin tried to get a glimpse of the man but the two men held fast.

“Hold him tight,” the newcomer commanded them sharply.

Jongin didn’t have time to comprehend what was happening when the sleeves of his jumper was roughly pushed to bare his arm. In front of him stood a tall man, dressed entirely in black and a black cap topped his curly blond hair. He calmly opened the case and took out something that Jongin couldn’t see.

“Jongin ssi… this is my wedding present for you,” the shorter blond smiled sweetly, his boyish face looked angelic.

“Wha…? What… let me go you bastard … what the hell are you doing?” Jongin screamed at his tormentor and sharply drew in his breath when he felt the pin prick of a needle. He saw a syringe filled with dark orange liquid being slowly injected into him. He tried to pull away but to no avail, he next tried kicking the tall blond man but one of his guards punched Jongin’s gut causing him to double over.

Almost immediately he felt hot searing fire rushing through the veins in his body. That was when he first felt his limbs go heavy and weak. The two men released their hold on him and Jongin fell on all fours onto the floor.  
A kick to his shoulder caused him to cry out in pain as he felt boots stamping on his fingers. “Bastard…” Jongin snarled between his teeth as he fought the pain.

“Looky here, I brought your friend… your little bird,” The smaller man said in a sing song voice. As if on cue the two goons dragged a man out and shoved him next to Jongin.

Jongin squinted at the bloodied figure that lay next to him, the man was barely alive and his breath was shallow. It took him a few more seconds before he realized who it was.  
“Jongdae ssi… wake up,” Jongin tried to move his hand to touch the man next to him but he couldn’t. The man next to him made a sound that was between a groan and a whimper. His eyes were tight shut swollen with ugly purple bruises, more bruises and cuts dotted his once smiling face. One large wound across the shoulder blade was bleeding profusely, staining the front of his shirt.  
No, no! This can’t be! What was Jongdae ssi doing here? Jongin let out a frustrated scream but it merely sounded like a grunt.

“What… what did you do to him?” Jongin asked in a hoarse voice.

“Me? You did this, you and your jealousy,” The slender blond man quipped.

Jongin closed his eyes, wishing he never came, wishing this was all a nightmare.

“He got what he deserved, for being too nosy… he got a shot of what you got too,” the answer was a little too smug for Jongin’s liking, he felt sorry for Jongdae ssi and regretted asking him for help.

Jongin had somehow managed to sit up and was on his knees when a kick to his kidneys knocked him back to the concrete floor. His vision grew blurry but he could still make out the blond man’s features as he stepped closer. He saw his lips moving but he was speaking so softly that he had a hard time making out what he had said.

The shorter blond squatted next to Jongin and whispered “Like I told you before, if I can’t have Oh Sehun… neither can you, fucking bastard.”

Sehun’s mine, always mine and he’ll never be yours. Jongin so wanted to shout those words at his tormentor but his throat felt dry and his tongue was like a chunk of wood. If that bastard think he’s going to get his husband, he was wrong, so, so wrong! Jongin gritted his teeth as he glared at blond.

The small man then stepped back and beckoned the two men who held Jongin earlier towards him.

Jongin’s clothes were stuck to his back with sweat and more sweat was trickling down his face stinging his already blurry eyes. Fear was slowly gripping him, all the bravado he had earlier like his ability to move had abandoned him.

Sehun…

That thing they injected him with was slowly paralysing him. He tried to move his limbs but knew that it was useless. He saw the two men heading towards him each with a menacing steel pipe. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who their intended target is. True enough, just as he tried to stand again he was rained with blows from the pipes.

Sehun…save me.

Pain wrecked throughout his body at each hit. Curled up to defend himself from the many blows that rained on him, he pressed his left fist to his lips, kissing the rings on his fingers, taking comfort from the rings that declared the eternal love he and Sehun had for each other. There was nothing he could do as he was mercilessly beaten. Soon his vision grew dark and the last thing he saw was the fucking bastard smiling and waving at him as he lost consciousness.

Sehun… I love you.

~..~

Oh Sehun woke up with a start. The nightmare seemed so real, he was lost in a never ending maze and was chasing and calling out to Jongin, who was always ahead of him. Jongin says nothing but stares at him silently.  
He rubbed his eyes and reached out to touch his husband, he needed Jongin’s warmth and comfort but his fingers touched cold empty sheets.

Puzzled, he switched on the lights and softly called out “Jagiya?”

He looked around the room and knew he was alone, so he padded to small living room before peeking into the bathroom, but still no Jongin.

“Jongin-ah? Where are you, jagiya?” Sehun hurried out into the narrow courtyard in front of their room and saw no one save for a stray cat that had wondered into their home.

Sehun rushed back inside and quietly punched the code to unlock the door that led to the front part of the hanok where the guests stayed, but a quick check told him that his husband was not there either.

Sehun ran back to his room, to see if he missed a note that Jongin might have left him but after a thorough search there was none, it was then he realized that Jongin’s wallet and phone were like him missing.

He picked up his phone and called Jongin, but it just kept on ringing. He then texted a message asking him where he is before calling him again and still Jongin didn’t pick up the phone.

He sat down on his bed and began to slowly think what to do next. Jongin was definitely not in their home, he had nowhere else to go having moved in with him about a month ago. His eyes strayed to the two suitcases packed and ready for their honeymoon. They were supposed to leave tomorrow afternoon.

What the hell is going on? Where are you? The same questions kept popping up in his mind like a favourite song on repeat.

Running his fingers through his hair, Sehun closed his eyes to calm himself down and fight the urge to call the police, but what if Jongin just walked in minutes later.

What if he just stepped out to the corner convenient shop to get something? What if he just felt like a walk at 3 in the morning? What if he was hungry and decided to get something to eat? What if … something happened to him? What if he was mugged on his way home? What if he was lying injured somewhere, all alone? What if? What if? The list goes on and on and Sehun thinks he’ll just go crazy thinking about it all.

He grabbed his phone and called Jongin, again. This time, he got the telco recorded message telling him that the number he has dialled out of service.

“Where are you jagiya?” Sehun shouted in frustration. He had to do something he just couldn’t sit here and do nothing. He took a second to debate with himself whether or not he should call his cousin, but he did anyway.

~.~

A man, voice thick with sleep,answered. “Yeah?...”

“I said, Jongin is missing, he’s gone, he’s not here, I can’t find him.” Sehun repeated as slowly as possible.

“Wha..? Sehun ah, maybe Jongin is just you know hiding, playing tricks on you or something…”

“Baekhyun hyung, please, he’s not. He’s NOT here!” Sehun choked back a sob.

“Calm down, Sehun-ah. Give me fifteen no, ten minutes, I’ll be right there,” Baekhyun said soberly before hanging up.

A frantic Byun Baekhyun arrived in his pajamas with his cool and calm husband, Park Chanyeol. They sat on the wide low bench in the narrow tiled courtyard in front of Sehun’s room, discussing what to do next as Chanyeol handled out mugs of steaming coffee.

“We can’t call the police, not just yet … “ Baekhyun started.

“Hyung, what if something happened to Jongin?” Sehun was close to tears now as the hours past. It was close to six am now and he wasn’t even sure when exactly Jongin left the hanok.

“Even if we did, they probably say to sit tight and wait. You know, they have that 24 hour thing…” He stifled a yawn. “They might even say you guys were having domestic problems, you know spouses walking out on spouses after an argument. Not really missing just went off to cool off.” Baekhyun offered.

“We DID NOT argue or fight. We just got married last night! What the fuck is there to argue about?” Sehun exclaimed loudly.

“That’s not what I meant!” Baekhyun snapped.

“Keep your voice down, you don’t want to upset your guests,” Chanyeol quietly reminded both cousins. He sighed inwardly, he loved both men to death, hell he even married one of them, but he more than once play peacemaker for them both.

His husband, Baekhyun ran a hanok with his cousin, Oh Sehun. He knew how difficult it was at the beginning, to run a hanok. Both being novices at running a traditional inn, they encountered many problems at first, which also included being duped by both guests and suppliers. It was a very competitive trade and some guests were hard to please but sheer determination, perseverance, tons of hard work and bickering they made it through. And after two years they were able to slowing pay the bank loan without feeling the pinch too much.

The hanok, was shaped like the letter T, despite being rather small, had three bedrooms, three toilets and a kitchen. After extensive restoration and renovation, the hanok was divided into two. With the larger front courtyard and two rooms upfront were for guests. The larger of the two being a family room that could easily fit 4 to 5 people with an attached bathroom, the second one was a single room, meant for one or two people.

A wall and a thick wooden door crafted to resemble the main front gates separated the two halves of the hanok. The second part consisted of a kitchen, the last bedroom and a smaller courtyard. The bedroom also has an attached bathroom and a smallish living area was converted into an apartment for Sehun.

Chanyeol rubbed his throbbing temples slowly. He regretted drinking so much at the wedding last night to celebrate the union between Jongin and Sehun. Thing sure took a twist, just hours ago they were all laughing, smiling and having a good time. He never expected to see Sehun again so soon or this distraught.

“Could he have been kidnapped?” Sehun suddenly said, his voice shook as he voiced out his fears. “But… we have nothing, of… of value but this hanok,”

Chanyeol merely shook his head, and immediately regretting it when he felt the hanok move with him.

Baekhyun immediately put an arm around Sehun’s quivering shoulder. “You didn’t receive any ransom note, right? Just wait a bit more, Jongin might just come through those gates, grinning widely having played a joke, a sick joke on you but you’ll forgive him like you always do and then the both of you’ll go on your honeymoon,”

A teary eyed Sehun tried to smile but instead burst into tears, “What if… if he doesn’t?”

~.~

Hours later just after Chanyeol left for work, Sehun received a text message, telling him to go to the given coordinates if he wanted to see his husband. Sehun dashed out, against Baekhyun’s advice, not to go alone and wait for Chanyeol.  
Sehun drove what seem like hours. He knew they were playing with him when he passed Gwanghamun Square for the third time that day. Each time he arrived at the coordinates given , he would receive another message with fresh coordinates. He cursed and swore and kept driving.

Just as he was about to reach his fifth or sixth destination, Sehun had lost count when he received a text with new coordinates. One look told him that he would be leaving Seoul.

Could this be it? Could this be the real ones, will he finally be able to find Jongin?

“I don’t know where he went, he just dashed out and that hours ago…” Baekhyun wailed as he spoke to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, the sous chef of Contenuto, an Italian restaurant in the middle of hip Gangnam, sighed inwardly as he motioned with his chin to the mountain of radishes and potatoes waiting to be peeled and chopped to the man in front of him. Baekhyun had called him in the middle of prep for lunch. The restaurant was fully booked, and one of his line cooks called in sick and he was stuck with a couple of apprentices who didn’t know the different between a chinois and a colander. And on top of it his prince, Baekhyun was crying.

Balancing the phone with his shoulder and cheek, he stepped outside of the kitchen and into the back alley for more privacy. “Baby, shh… don’t cry,” He hated it when Baekhyun was upset even more so when he could hold him and console him.  
He could just image his Baekhyun pacing back and forth and tugging his blond locks in a frustrated manner. He was probably still in his pajamas too looking adorable and cute.

“I’m sorry… I know you’re busy but I’m worried,” Baekhyun hiccupped. “What if he…”

“No, no Sehun has a rational head on those skinny shoulders. Keep calm and hang in there baby, he’ll be back soon … if,…” he hurried on before Baekhyun could protest. “If he’s not when I come home, we’ll both go look for both of them, yes… we can track him with his handphone.”

~.~

Sehun stopped in front of a broken rusty gate held together by a chain and lock. Behind it was a rundown building whose signage was so faded he could barely make out the characters.  
He rattled the gate and called out. Seconds passed and no one came or answered. He checked his phone again to make sure he was at the right coordinates or if he had received new ones, instead there was a message telling him to enter the old ramyun factory next door through a side gate.

Sehun carefully pushed the metal door and to his surprise, the doors despite their appearance, was well oiled and moved smoothly. He peered the inside of the factory where the only light were the pale sunlight that came through slits of some broken windows on the far end of the room.

The place looked like it had been abandoned for years, the roof has some missing tiles, the walls were crumbling in some places and the smell of dank was prominent in the air.  
“Jongin ah? Jagiya? ” he called out as he side stepped some broken machinery on the floor.

A creaking sound caught his attention and caused him to turn to his left. His eyes scanned the space for the source of the sound. He didn’t see it at first but eventually he saw it, a long dark object dangling from a large hook on the ceiling. It was slowly swinging from left to right.  
Curious he decided to move closer to get a better look. He was about a few feet away when his eyes widen with horror as he recognized the clothes and realized that it was Jongin dangling upside down. His beautiful chestnut brown hair was slick and plastered to his head, his face caked with dried blood and swollen.

“Oh my God, Jongin! Jongin!” Sehun cried out as he rushed towards his husband. Just as he was about to touch Jongin, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and passed out.

Sehun groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He gingerly touched the sore spot on the back of his head and his fingers came away wet and sticky. Blood…  
He looked around in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings before he suddenly remembered “Jongin!”

He jumped up, ignoring the dizziness and pain and frantically looking for Jongin. But he saw no one.

“Jongin! Jongin! Where are you? Can you hear me? It’s me, Sehun. Jongin! Jongin!” He shouted loudly as he fumbled for his phone. He began shining the light around as he called for Jongin when he suddenly spotted a small pile of clothes. He half ran half stumbled towards what were the very clothes that Jongin had on earlier. It was saturated with blood and nestled right in the center were Jongin’s engagement and wedding bands respectively.

“No…no..no… jagiya, no...” Sehun shook his head as he held his husband’s rings tightly in one fist while the other held on to his bloody clothes. Jongin would never, never remove his rings. He promised, he promised!

“Jongin ah, Jongin ah!” Sehun with tears running down his face began looking around for his husband again but all he saw were the old, rusty machinery and broken furniture. No Jongin. He was all alone.

Sehun knees buckled and he fell to the floor sobbing. He kept calling his husband again and again until he was hoarse and passed out again.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol found him hours later, curled up in a foetus position in the dark factory.

 

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun’s husband, Kim Jongin went missing on their wedding night and everyone but Sehun believes that he’s dead. Three years later Sehun meets a man who looks like his Jongin, but his name is Kai.

Chapter 2

Seoul.

From a distance the two men sitting side by side on the low wide bench that late spring afternoon looked alike. Their dark brown hair, styled almost similar and pale almost alabaster like skin they could pass off as brothers, than cousins.  
Both had spent the day cleaning both the guest rooms and front courtyard and were exhausted. They took the opportunity to thoroughly clean the hanok as they were only expecting guests tomorrow morning. It was time to start dinner but both men decided to take a short break first.

Oh Sehun sighed softly as he listened to what he secretly dubbed as Baekhyun’s rambling. The older man could sure talk, animatedly too. Sehun had lost count the amount of time his older cousin had tapped, held, tugged, slapped, poked and tickled his arms and thighs throughout the time they sat under the shady pine tree.

Baekhyun knew that despite Sehun’s nonchalant ‘I’m not listening to a word you’re saying’ appearance he actually was. He slowly sipped his long forgotten now tepid tea and studied Sehun from the rim of his cup. Sehun leaned against one of the hanok’s pillars and caressed the rings of his finger consciously with his thumb, a sure sign that his young cousin’s mind was preoccupied, and Baekhyun didn’t need to be a psychic to know who it was.

It was Baekhyun turn to sigh this time, as he eyed rings. Sehun had taken to wearing Jongin’s wedding and engagement rings and his own wedding ring since that horrible day. A day that he could never forget and he’s sure was engraved even more deeply in Sehun’s soul.

That day not only did he lose Jongin, Baekhyun also lost Sehun. Sehun became a changed man. The once cheerful and friendly man became cold, bitter and resented life, kept to himself, hardly ever laughed or smiled and ran the hanok like his life depended on it. The sweet thoughtful, soft spoken and kind cousin he had grown up with was no more.

For the first few months after Jongin disappeared, all Sehun did if he wasn’t running around searching for his husband, was sleep. All his waking hours was spent going about in a zombie like state. He said sleep was the only time he felt peaceful and calm as he would dream about Jongin but it was also the time when he relived his nightmare of finding Jongin hanging upside down, all bloodied in that abandoned factory.

Baekhyun tried to be supportive and helpful and stay by his cousin’s side only to be rudely rebuffed. Chanyeol, unable to see the pain that his husband was going through, had forbid him to stay any longer than necessary at the hanok.  
Sehun didn’t speak to him for a week when Baekhyun suggested he moved in with Chanyeol and him or to another apartment as being in the hanok was too painful for him.

The police weren’t helpful at all, one of the many excuses they gave to Jongin’s disappearance was that, perhaps Jongin had purposely ran off and didn’t want to be found. Another was that Jongin changed his mind about wanting to be married to Sehun and had dumped him for another man. Sehun’s favorite was that the detective even suspected Sehun of murdering Jongin, but then Jongin wasn’t a chaebol with billions in the bank.

Then suddenly one morning when Baekhyun came to work, Sehun was up and had even prepared the breakfast for their guests. Sehun looked eager and energized and was excitedly telling Baekhyun about a P.I that he had hired.  
But after a year, there was still no sign of Jongin and Baekhyun thought that Sehun was going to lapsed back to his zombie self again especially when he couldn’t afford to retain the P.I services any more.

“Baekhyun hyung?” It was Sehun’s turn to lightly tap Baekhyun’s arm.

“Huh?” Baekhyun was so engrossed in his thoughts he failed to hear Sehun calling him.

“Where were you?” Sehun clicked his tongue impatiently.

“Right here,” Baekhyun’s answer was to poke Sehun’s chest.

“Whatever…” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’m going out this evening…”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun frowned slightly.

“Yeah.” Sehun’s dark eyes challenged Baekhyun’s smaller ones.

 

Baekhyun looked away. He knew about Sehun’s plans to meet the P.I later that evening, he was just wished the P. I, Kim Junmyeon would stop giving Sehun false hope. Each time Sehun returned from these meetings, usually investigative reports about news regarding Jongin, he would be sullen and quiet for days.

Sehun also had set up a site, where he dedicated to the search for his husband. In the beginning there were several hopeful leads, in addition to sympathizers and attention seekers. It had all trickle down now to a handful but Sehun never gave up hope that someone might have spotted or have some news on Jongin. He would spend hours scouring other missing person sites, for Jongin but all in vain.

Baekhyun was well aware of what today was, if Jongin was around, both Sehun and him would have celebrated their third wedding anniversary. Third, yep, it has been three long years since Jongin just simply vanished without a trace.

 

~.~

 

The walled fenced around the hanok wasn’t high to make them feel like they were in a fortress but enough in terms of privacy. The builders in the past had built a small back gate at the back of the hanok which was retained during the renovation for convenience’s sake and also not to disturb their guests. It was equipped with an electronic lock and led to the narrow streets outside where Sehun parked his scooter.

“Anyeong!” Chanyeol cheerfully called out, as he walked in with two big plastic bags of groceries at Sehun and Baekhyun who were still seated on the bench.

“Dinner? Thanks!” Baekhyun smiled as he hugged his husband. He had spied amongst the groceries was a bag of bindaetteok ( mung bean pancakes) one of his favourite snacks. Grabbing the small black plastic he tore off a piece of the still warm pancake and stuffed it into his mouth.

Knowing that dinner was going to take at least 30 mins to get ready, a small snack would be enough to tidy him over until then. Chanyeol was like that, always considerate and thoughtful in small ways that were more meaningful than useless flowers and expensive gifts.

“Thanks? Is that all I get?” Chanyeol looked at his husband in mock disbelief.

“A hug, I gave you a hug,” Baekhyun pouted as he chewed the delicious street snack. “I’m hungry, I’ve been cleaning the whole day…”

“Yeah, so I’ve been dozing off and twiddling my thumbs while bidding my time to come here?” Chanyeol made a face that showed off his cute dimple. Despite having just finished a gruelling 12 hour shift at the restaurant, he was in a good mood and cooking for Baekhyun was nothing for him.

Baekhyun pursed his lips thoughtfully before suddenly smiling. “Yeobo…”Baekhyun cooed in his most aegyo voice.

“Dae, wang ja nim,” Chanyeol’s heart melted the second Baekhyun put on his aegyo act.

Baekhyun clapped his hands and giggled like a girl as he fed a piece of bindaetteok to his husband.

 

Sehun looked away from the happy duo as he picked up his phone and scrolled down the screen. He wondered silently why Junmyeon was late when the back door bell buzzed.

Chanyeol who was closer to the door, answered it and seconds later let in a shorter man wearing a dark jacket and jeans.  
“Junmyeon ssi, nice to see you again,” Chanyeol greeted the newcomer, as he closed the door behind him.

Baekhyun merely nodded to the man.

“Chanyeol ssi, Baekhyun ssi,it’s been awhile, eh?” He smiled at the two men.

Sehun jumped to his feet and nodded to the man. “Good evening, Junmyeon hyung,”

He was ushering the man out again even as he turned to speak to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, “See you both later, enjoy your dinner!”

And even before either man could say anything, both Sehun and Junmyeon had left the hanok.

Junmyeon said nothing but followed Sehun silently to a nearby food truck that was their usual meeting place. It wasn’t until they were seated on the plastic stools, with a bowl of noodle soup and fish sticks and a small bottle of makgeolli in front of them did they speak.

The private investigator wasn’t offended with the way his client had practically shoved him out of the hanok as he knew all too well about Baekhyun’s dislike towards him. The only reason they were meeting outside was because Sehun didn’t want to upset his cousin.

“Any news?” Sehun asked.

“The sighting I mentioned in Busan, was as expected a false lead,” Junmyeon spoke quietly. He doesn’t come as often as he used to, and only when he has some news, whether it was good or bad.

Sehun just nodded as he sipped some water. They had passed the point of apologizing every time there was bad news, after all it had been three years and the trails had gone cold. In the past Sehun had eagerly waited for any news regarding Jongin, and would rush off to where ever it was that he was seen or thought to be, and would be crushed when it was another wild goose chase. Now he just waits and listens calmly while never giving up hope that someday, he would receive news about his husband.

Sehun asked Junmyeon once why he still kept up with the investigation even after Sehun made it clear he couldn’t afford to pay the man. Junmyeon had just smiled sadly and said he knew how it felt to lose a loved one as he too was looking for someone.

“I was following up on a case in Jeonju, a typical case of a cheating spouse,” Junmyeon hurried on when he saw Sehun’s bored expression. “I know you might think this as weird but as I was casually questioning some neighbourhood ajummas, I slipped in a picture of Jongin ssi and one of them … “

“Recognized him?” Sehun finished for the private investigator.

~.~

Wonju

Kai was awakened by the persistent knocking. He was lying on the cold floor, half of his face stuck to the floor with one of his arms pin underneath him.

He groaned as he tried to push himself up, touching it, his left cheek felt cold and icky. He knew from experience it was probably blood, saliva and tears. The thunderous knocking went on, but this time he heard his name being called.

“Kim Kai, open this door right now!”

Kyungsoo hyung! Kai thought weakly as he slowly sat up.

His one good eye, the one that wasn’t swollen from the beating he had received, told him that his shirt was bloody and missing some buttons and was torn, again. He carefully stood up, despite his whole body screaming in pain at such a simple exercise, reached over to a crumpled blanket to cover himself.

He bit his lips to bear the tearing pain that tore through his body as he limped towards the door.

“What took you…” Kyungsoo’s words died on his lips when he saw his friend’s face. The blanket that covered his probably battered and bruised body, the usually neat and tidy one bedroom flat that was sparsely furnished looked like a tornado ran through it, pretty much told him what had happened.

“Come..come in hyung,” Kai invited with what he hoped passed as a smile. It was hard to smile when your lips was swollen, bruise and caked with dried blood. Noting that it had grown dark, he wondered how long he had been unconscious.

“You don’t deserve this, Kai,” Kyungsoo bitterly stated the obvious. This wasn’t the first time, he’s seen his best friend looking like he just left a boxing ring.

Kai just ducked his head and quickly wiped the tears that rolled down his face.

“Brought you something to eat,” Kyungsoo casually said, pretending not to see the tears. He tossed a black plastic bag onto the table.

Kai nodded his thanks and mumbled something about washing up first.

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue impatiently as he watched Kai limp to the bathroom. Fuck you, Hyunsik! Bastard probably left after beating Kai up.

end of chapter 2


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun’s husband, Kim Jongin went missing on their wedding night and everyone but Sehun believes that he’s dead. Three years later Sehun meets a man who looks like his Jongin, but his name is Kai.

Chapter 3

 

As Kai slowly cleaned himself, his thoughts flew to Hyunsik, the man who hurt him, the man who he is married to.  
Hours earlier, the second Kai opened the door for his husband, who reeked of alcohol, he knew what the evening ahead was going to be. It was pay day and Hyunsik, usually wouldn’t be home. He would be at the gaming table or in the company of one of his many lovers at the nearby brothel instead. Coming home meant only one thing, Hyunsik had lost and lost badly at the tables.

An intoxicated Hyunsik meant the beatings would be worst. Kai often wondered if Hyunsik was always so abusive. The beatings had started slowly, a few slaps that graduated to punches and kicks. Hyunsik didn’t need a reason to beat him, it could be the slightest thing to annoy him and Kai would be the receiving end of his fists.

Hyunsik never cease to remind Kai that it was his fault. Three years ago, Kai was involved in an accident and was in a coma for a year. According to Hyunsik, that had drained both their savings and Hyunsik was retrenched in the process.  
When Kai eventually woke up from the coma, he had amnesia and couldn’t remember much. He never knew if Hyunsik was a different man before as he had refused to talk about the past. Hyunsik said it pained him to talk about how good things were before, so Kai had stopped asking questions. All Hyunsik told him was that Kai was an orphan and used to work as a cashier in a supermarket.

He never blamed Hyunsik who vent out his frustration and anger on him. In fact they had moved around a few times because of Hyunsik’s temper. Wonju was the longest town they had been, so far. Kai hoped they wouldn’t move again, here he had met his one and only friend, Do Kyungsoo.

Although they were strapped for cash, Hyunsik refused to allow Kai to work or even go out. Kai would spend the whole day cooped up in the apartment until Hyunsik returned later in the evening. Hyunsik had always forbid Kai from talking to anyone or making friends, so he was surprised when Hyunsik allowed him to be friends with the older man.

He had first met Kyungsoo in the traditional market in S-dong. Having just moved to Wonju, Kai had lost his way and Kyungsoo helped him find his way home and they became firm friends ever since. Hyunsik even allowed him to work part time occasionally as a kitchen helper in the restaurant where Kyungsoo worked.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kai eyed the disarray room in dismay and hurried to tidy it up the best he could. The front door was slightly ajar and he heard rather than saw Kyungsoo talking to someone outside the apartment.

Hyung must be on the phone, Kai thought as he wiped the table with a damp rag. A small smile tugged at the corners of Kai’s lips when his eyes fell on the bag of food that Kyungsoo had left earlier. Kyungsoo always bought him something to eat each time he came to visit and would insist that Kai finish every morsel before leaving. Kai found this a bit peculiar at first but had gotten used to it.

Outside Kyungsoo paced the narrow corridor, running his fingers through his short dark hair.  
“Is that all you got?” Kyungsoo snapped. “Look, I’m not paying you for something I already know! I want to know more and by tomorrow, understand?!” Damn idiots, Kyungsoo scowled at his phone.

He peered into the apartment and saw Kai giving him a questioning look, he just smiled and closed the door firmly behind him before calling Hyunsik.

“Meet me at coffee shop in 15 minutes…” Kyungsoo barked the minute Hyunsik answered his phone. He allowed the man to whine for a few seconds before cutting him off.

“Look pabo, I don’t care what you doing or with who, just get your sorry ass there!”

~.~

Seoul  
“Damn, I was hoping to shove some food into Sehun… he looked like he lost more weight,” Chanyeol wished he had left the restaurant sooner but the heavy work load made it impossible. He carefully placed some leftovers in plastic containers before storing them in the refrigerator.

“Why do you think he’s here, again?” Baekhyun wondered out loud. He began peeling an orange but stopped halfway. “Do you think, he has an interior motive? I mean who does anything for free anyway?”

“I do, “Chanyeol solemnly admitted. “I cook, clean and take care of you…”

Baekhyun wrapped his arms appreciatively around his husband waist and said, “The main reasons why I married you, and oh yes… you’re good in bed,”

“Oh, how could I forget that?” Chanyeol smacked his forehead in an exaggerated manner.

Baekhyun chuckled softly as he buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest, the sound of his beating heart calming and soothing.

The sous-chef dropped a kiss on the dark brown mop. “Asleep, wangja nim?”

Baekhyun’s merely shook his head.

“I know, he’s not on your list of favourite people, but seriously the guy’s okay,” Chanyeol reasoned, as he rescued the citrus fruit from Baekhyun’s grip.

“Did I say he was a bad man?” A grumpy Baekhyun shot back.

“Er…no, wangja nim, but …” Chanyeol rubbed slow circles on Baekhyun’s back.

“I just hate the fact that he keeps giving Sehunie, false hope. I mean I understood when he was hired but now, even when we obviously can’t afford his services, why does he still reports findings to Sehun?” Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tighter in frustration.

“Or… or do you think he has feelings for uri Sehunie?” Baekhyun tipped his head so that his eyes met Chanyeol’s. “Or maybe Sehun has…”

“No, I don’t think so. Sehun loves only Jongin, other than you of course, wangja nim,” Chanyeol’s mind flew back to about a year ago when he visited Junmyeon at his office. He had gone there without telling either Baekhyun or Sehun. He too was worried about Junmyeon’s motives, but the private investigator had assured him he was helping out because he felt sorry for Sehun.

Kim Junmyeon touched by Chanyeol’s concern for his husband’s cousin, told him that he was only accepting payment for his services from the young hanok owner only when he has found Kim Jongin.

He also put the chef’s fears about any romantic interest in Sehun to rest, when he confided that he already had a lover. Photos of Junmyeon smiling happily with his arms around another man affirmed Chanyeol’s feelings that Junmyeon was telling the truth.

 

~.~

 

The meeting with Junmyeon hyung was short as the man had another client to meet. And it turned out the ajumma who claimed to have recognized Jongin, changed her mind upon closer inspection of the said man’s photograph. She said the man she saw worked as a kitchen helper and had shoulder length blond hair.

Reluctant to go home and face Baekhyun’s nagging, Sehun went for a walk. He had no particular destination he just walked and walked, lost in in his thoughts of his beloved Jongin.

When he finally got home it was late and thankfully Baekhyun had left. Sehun made a mental note to thank Chanyeol hyung who was probably the reason Baekhyun isn’t at the hanok. He slipped into the kitchen and saw they had left him a note telling him that dinner should he want it was in the fridge and only needs a few minutes in the microwave.

Crumpling the note, Sehun chuckled softly. They still treat him like a child! Forgoing dinner, Sehun merely sipped some sparkling water and headed back to his room for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Seated on the floor, Sehun faced the framed photo of both him and Jongin.

It was the last one they took together before Jongin disappeared. He smiled as his finger traced Jongin’s handsome face, grinning proudly at the camera as he held a document proof of their marriage in one hand as the other was curled possessively around Sehun’s arm.

He still remembered the morning that photograph was taken. They had just registered their marriage with Baekhyun (who took the picture) and Chanyeol who was never far from his prince, as witnesses.

They were so happy and excited to start a new life together, who knew that trouble and darkness loomed just a few hours later.

“Jagiya…Happy Anniversary!” Sehun whispered softly. Tears that he had been holding the entire day rolled down his cheeks.

“I miss you, jagi, so, so much. Where ever you are, I hope you’re doing okay… ” Sehun buried his face in Jongin’s old sweater. Throughout the years it had been his source of comfort, Jongin’s scent had faded and he was left with just an old piece of clothing. But he just couldn’t part with it.

“I love you, jagiya, please come home, back to me.”

 

~.~

 

Wonju  
Kai furiously blinked back tears, but they still fell against his will down his olive cheeks. He promised not to cry but lately even the smallest thing triggered his own personal waterfall.

“Try to bear the pain, Kai,” Kyungsoo instructed as he gently squeezed more ointment before smoothing it over the wound with a cotton bud. He can’t believe Hyunsik hurt Kai again. The old bruises hadn’t even faded yet and now Kai’s body peppered with new ones. Kyungsoo thought after that little talk he had with Hyunsik, he would change, but looks like he was wrong.

“Ump…oh…ouch…okay,”Kai sobbed. He eyed the wound, a burn that was now reddish brown. The wound had bled earlier when Hyunsik grabbed his arm. Hyunsik was also the one who caused the burn. Two nights ago, in a fit of anger, he had flung a bowl of steaming hot ramyun at Kai, who managed to duck to one side or the bowl would have hit his face. But instead the bowl landed on the floor but the hot soup spilt on his upper arm.

“Tell me about those guys who came the other night,” Kyungsoo urgently ask to distract Kai from the pain.

“Guys? Oh… them, yeah, one was thin as a rake and had a goatee, the other was short and bald, the third guy was very tall and rather handsome, but he didn’t say anything.” Kai frowned as he described the men who came looking for Hyunsik.

Kyungsoo had a rough idea who they might be. But he was more interested in the third man, who was the boss and owner of the club where Hyunsik worked for. He also owned and ran the illegal gambling den that was hidden behind the club. What was Jung Yunho doing here?

“Handsome? More handsome than the tall, pale skinned sexy guy you keep dreaming about?” Kyungsoo teased a blushing Kai.

“Aish hyung!” Kai covered his face with his hands. He wished he never told Kyungsoo about that man. But it was rather weird he kept dreaming about the same man almost every night, in fact he even has what Kyungsoo refers to as memory flashes of the same man all the time too.

The dreams and memory flashes are like parts of a film, with places and events that he has absolutely no recollection or understanding. Kai doesn’t understand why or know who this handsome man is.

Kai was almost always with him, in fact they were always together. The man with short dark hair and longish bangs that almost cover his smallish eyes, actions indicated how loving he was with Kai. Kai felt safe and warm in his embrace. His brown eyes were kind and filled with love. A generous smile was imprinted on his thin pink lips.

“I still believe he’s an old lover or something…” Kyungsoo nudged Kai who was miles away.

“Uh… I guess, you know I can’t remember stuff about my life before the coma, and Hyunsik will kill me if I asked about any old … “Kai blushed deeply, he couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

“Goodness Kai!” Kyungsoo laughed loudly. “All right, let’s not talk about him. How’s the head?”  
Kyungsoo’s sudden change of conversation topics, took Kai by surprise. He swallowed nervously, he hated to lie, especially to Kyungsoo. “Better,”

“Mmm? I still have that doctor’s card, we could just go and ...”

“I know, but I’m fine now hyung, really I am.” Kai busied himself with picking up the used cotton buds.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and said nothing. He knew Kai was lying, he saw when Kai thought he wasn’t looking grimacing in pain and messaging his temples.

The headaches, like Kai's dreams and memory flashes, had started s few months ago, just after Chuseok. Kai looking pale and ill, complained of painful headaches. Kyungsoo took him to their neighbourhood community center where a free clinic was being held.

They were fortunate, according to one of the nurses, that one of the doctors that volunteered that day was a well-known neurosurgeon from a famous teaching hospital in Seoul.

After a check-up, a sample of Kai blood was taken and he was given some pain killers. He was then told to come to the hospital the following week for a follow-up as well as the result of the blood test. But Kai didn’t, he knew what Hyunsik would say, besides they couldn’t afford it anyway.

“So grab your stuff, or we’re gonna be late for work,” Kyungsoo jumped to his feet and headed for the door without waiting for Kai.  
Kai nodded as he ran after Kyungsoo after making sure the apartment was securely locked, not that there was anything worth stealing.

 

~.~

 

Hyunsik’s could taste the blood that trickled into his lips from his bleeding nose. His legs are probably dead if not asleep by now as he had been kneeling for the past hour but he didn’t dare move an inch.

He hadn’t come to work at the club for the past 2 days, and was hanging about at another bar when they found him. Once at the club he immediately hauled into one of the back rooms where he was held down and beaten without any explanation by his two of his co-workers. He was then told to wait, and he knew who it was for. Jung Yunho, his boss.

A shuffling of feet and the door opening told him the man had arrived. He was too scared to look up and kept his eyes trained to handmade Italian shoes Yunho favoured. He had hoped his boss would overlook his gambling debts, a drowning man’s wishful thinking.

“You do realize that you owe me quite a sizeable sum…plus you were caught cheating,” YunHo spoke slowly as if trying to explain something to a child.

Hyunsik just nodded, but Yunho yanked his hair forcing him to look up. “Answer me,”

“Yeah…yeah sajang nim…”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Yunho circled the trembling man.

“I… don’t have…”

“That is not the answer I want, I want money or something equally profitable.” Yunho smiled as he remembered that cute thing he saw at Hyunsik’s apartment. A bit on the skinny side but nothing good food, make up and clothes couldn’t rectify. Now he understood why Hyunsik kept his husband under lock and key, the man was deliciously handsome.

“What, what do you mean?” Hyunsik wondered if they were going to take his kidneys or eyes, he heard rumours that Jung Yunho also dealt with selling organs illegally on the side.

Yunho laughed and clapped Hyunsik shoulders. “Your husband.”

 

“Enough already, let’s go home!” Kyungsoo called out to Kai who was busy wiping down the stainless steel counters in the noodle restaurant.

“Just a second,” Kai replied as he rinsed the rag and hung it to dry. He enjoyed working here even though it was only on a part time basis. Hyunsik had warned him not to speak to anyone or he wasn’t going to allow him to work anymore, so Kai basically did his work and kept his mouth shut. But at least he got to go out of the apartment for a couple of hours a week.

Both walked in silence, Kai was exhausted and Kyungsoo was lost in his thoughts. It was normal for Kyungsoo to walk Kai home, his excuse was he didn’t want Kai to get lost. Kai didn’t argue, he loved walking with Kyungsoo, he enjoyed the crisp cool night air and the quietness.

“Hyung…” Kai started to say as he tucked a stray blond strand behind his ear.

Kyungsoo turned to answer but saw waiting by the steep flight of steps that led to Kai’s building was Hyunsik.

“Hyunsik ssi!” Kai exclaimed in surprise as he followed Kyungsoo’s gaze. He wondered what his husband was doing here, when he should be at work.

Hyunsik said nothing but shoved two plastic bags into Kai’s hands and motioned with his head to go home.

Kai reluctantly nodded to both men and started up the steps alone.

Kyungsoo waited until he felt Kai was out of ear shot before he spoke. He knew something was up with Hyunsik who he had known since they were kids. “What?”

“What? Is that how you greet an old friend?” Hyunsik smiled. “You like him don’t you?” He watched Kyungsoo’s eyes following Kai.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo scowled at the taller man.

“I need money, I know you have some stashed somewhere,”

One thing he liked about Hyunsik was that he always got right to the point. “Do I look like I do?”

“Oh come on, I know you… Listen,” Hyunsik ran a hand over his day old facial hair. “Yunho, he’s really out for my ass you know, I mean he’ll kill me if I don’t pay him.”

Kyungsoo said nothing but continued to stare at the taller man.

Hyunsik nervously laughed and said “It’s not such a big amount, come on, we’re friends, friends help friends,”

“I heard you raked up quite a large amount…”Kyungsoo heard that Hyunsik had also debts at other gambling dents as well, not just Yunho’s. He wondered how the man was going to pay it all off.

“I was just unlucky, but I can feel my luck coming back, I’m telling you, I could pay all of it plus win some, I just need money to…”

Kyungsoo glared at him before cutting him off. “To gamble some more? Pay it all and win some? I’ve heard it all before. No, my answer is no,”

“Fine!” Hyunsik shouted at a Kyungsoo’s retreating figure. “You’ll be sorry you didn’t help me!”

 

End of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun’s husband, Kim Jongin went missing on their wedding night and everyone but Sehun believes that he’s dead. Three years later Sehun meets a man who looks like his Jongin, but his name is Kai.

Chapter 4

 

Seoul

Sehun was exhausted but couldn’t sleep as he can’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier that afternoon. He had gone with Junmyeon to visit a woman in Incheon, who claimed that she saw a man who resembled Jongin three years ago in a hospice in Geomsam dong, in Paju.

According to the nurse the man was already a patient when she started working there. She doesn’t know much about him, as she wasn’t in charge of the wing where he was at. All she knew was that he had been in a coma, but regained consciousness soon after and left with his husband.

That was the first piece of solid news he had in three years, but Sehun was torn between being happy that Jongin was alive, that is if it was him, and sad thinking about the man who claimed to be Jongin’s husband. Who was he? Most importantly, why was Jongin in a coma? Was he hurt? Who hurt him?

But surely, once Jongin was awake it was just a matter of picking up the phone and calling him. It was that simply. Unless Jongin had really left him and ran off with another man.

No, no! Jongin wouldn’t do that, not my Jongin! Sehun shook his head as if to dispel those thoughts. We’re so in love, we had so many plans for the future, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t just … leave.

Sehun sighed deeply and lay his head down on a large cushion. He eyes studied the small room he had cordoned off as a work space in his private apartment of the hanok. Two towering book shelves brimming with books separated the area from the living room. On the other side, was a desk cluttered with stationaries, papers, files and a lap top.

Jongin loved to read, it was his favourite thing to do. Almost all save for a handful belonged to Jongin. For the past three years, Sehun had dusted and cared for the books that waited patiently for their master to return.

Sehun could still see in his mind’s eye, Jongin sprawled on the floor or lying in bed reading, as he waited for Sehun to finish his work or to just past the time before he went to work or home.

Suddenly feeling stuffy he abruptly got to his feet and crossed the narrow living room to his bedroom. As he slide the door open, the first thing he saw was Jongin’s photograph. He quickly closed the door behind him, leaning against it, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm his wildly beating heart.

But instead the love seat, the small coffee table, floor cushions and TV cabinets which Sehun and Jongin purchased together after spending hours pouring through several brochures to find one that was perfect and fit their budget, further reminded him of Jongin.

He then headed towards the kitchen. Perhaps what he had learned earlier was making him long for Jongin even more, Sehun thought to himself as he poured hot water over a tea sachet. The aroma of the tea that rose from the steaming cup brought back fond memories of when he first met Jongin.

Sehun still remembered, how could he ever forget that warm summer day? He had just closed the hanok’s main gates, after wishing some guests goodbye, when the bell was pressed rather urgently. Thinking that one of the guests had forgotten something, he opened the gates. To his amazement it wasn’t one of the guest but the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Tall, with sun kissed skin, large chocolatey eyes, a button nose and plump pouty lips.

Those lips curved into a smile and spoke to Sehun. But too mesmerized by the sight before him, Sehun wasn’t quite sure what the man had said, but he merely nodded and the man hurriedly ushered two middle aged ladies in. It was then Sehun understood that the ladies had wanted to use the washroom.

Sehun eyed the man who sat on one of the low benches in the courtyard as they waited for the women. It was rather awkward just sitting there saying nothing, so Sehun decided to say something.

“Are they your relations?” Sehun cleared his throat discreetly. He envied the breeze that was caressing the man’s dark toffee hair.

“Oh?” the man looked momentarily confused before chuckling softly. A sound Sehun found so endearing. “No, no, I just bumped into them as I was on my way to work. The younger one said her aunt was not feeling well asked for directions to the nearest washroom and I… well I saw your hanok and offered to help.”

Sehun nodded silently as he didn’t trust himself to speak, knowing too well he might blurt out something silly. No wanting to be labelled rude or impolite, he turned away and focused his sight on the roof tiles above the main gate.

Sehun more or less knew everyone in the neighbourhood, so he knew that this cute man wasn’t from around here, and was about to ask who he was when the two ladies emerged. They were apologetic and grateful at the same time.

When Sehun profusely refused to accept any payment for the usage of the washroom in the hanok, the ladies then thanked both men and they left. The beautiful man, bowed and was about to leave when a flustered Sehun quickly asked his name.

The man smiled again and introduced himself as Kim Jongin. He worked in a book café, in J dong, that was just a few streets away. He gave Sehun one of the café’s cards, inviting him to come over.

Later, when Baekhyun returned from running some errands, Sehun told him what had happened. Baekhyun was surprised when his cousin who’s usually shy meeting strangers and scoffs whenever he suggests blind dates, when to visit Kim Jongin that very evening.

Sehun stayed until closing time. The next few hours was spent drinking cups of hot tea, eating some honey rice cakes and reading books that Kim Jongin personally recommended. He patiently waited for Jongin to finish work and walked him to the bus stop. As they waited for the bus, they chatted a bit, learning more about each other. And later when the bus arrived, Sehun found himself boarding it as well. They talked about almost everything and nothing until Jongin’s stop. The ten minute walk to Jongin’s apartment felt like ten seconds, but Sehun left Jongin at the entrance to the building, wished him good night and went home.

Once home Jongin had texted him, asking if he had gotten home okay, and if he was busy the next day, adding a cute emoticon of a bear blowing kisses. Sehun wiped his eyes at the memory of their first date, running his finger over the three rings on his ring finger lovingly.

He finished his tea and bravely entered his room again. This time, he even winked and blew a kiss to Jongin’s photograph. He decided as he donned his track suit, the best way to clear him mind is by exercising. He then left the hanok for a midnight jog.

~.~

Wonju

Kai looked at the clothes that Hyunsik had bought for him last night. It was something totally unexpected and he had been so happy at first. All his clothes were faded and thread bare, it had been ages since he had anything new.

But now, he wasn’t so sure. Why did Hyunsik suddenly buy him clothes? He wondered as he looked at the dark coloured jeans and light grey long sleeved shirt.

“Hurry up, what the hell are you doing?” Hyunsik shouted at Kai.

Kai instinctively raised up both his hands to protect himself from Hyunsik. “Stop please, don’t hurt me,” he whimpered and to his surprise, seconds past and nothing happened. He looked and saw Hyunsik just standing in front of him with a smirk on his face.

“Get change you useless fuck. God knows why he wants you, but it’s my get-out-of-jail card, so hurry up!” Hyunsik spat at him.

Confused at what was happening, Kai just stood there with the clothes in his hands. He didn’t understand what was happening or who Hyunsik was talking about. Hyunsik who usually went out, spent the entire day sleeping and had only woken up at around 5. He told Kai to cook some ramyun for him then told him to get changed.

“Where are we going? I have to work this evening,” Kai softly spoke up.

“You little piece of shit!” Hyunsik clenched fist was inches away from Kai’s face when he suddenly stop. No, no, Yunho wouldn’t want damaged goods.

Frightened Kai started to cry, causing Hyunsik to lose his temper again. He so wanted to shake the snivelling man. “Stop crying! I said stop crying! Enough of this just get dressed!”

 

~.~

 

Wonju

The pulsating music hurt his head. It made the headache worst, but Kai didn’t dare say a word as Hyunsik dragged him wordlessly into the noisy club. Neither man uttered a word thorough out the journey to the club, Hyunsik was busy with his phone while Kai was too scared to say anything.

Hyunsik wasn’t surprise despite the early hour, the club was jam packed. Their club was one of the popular ones. He scanned the room, his finger curled tighter around Kai’s wrist when he spotted the woman he was looking for.

“Where’s the boss?” he shouted above the din of the music.

The woman replied by swaying her hips while giving Kai a once over. She shifted her drink to her other hand and stepped closer to Kai.

The woman stood so near him, that he could smell her sweat and cheap perfume. He almost gagged but quickly ducked his head as her long fingers reached out to touch his face.

“Where’s the boss?” Hyunsik repeated testily, annoyed at being ignored.

The woman merely mouthed to him, “Nugu?”

“None of your fucking business bitch,” Hyunsik rudely shoved her aside as he pulled Kai along with him up a flight steps.

They walked along the carpeted hallway, littered with doors that opened to several private VIP rooms. Kai had never been in the club before and he tried to take note of his surroundings but Hyunsik’s strides were longer than his so he had to almost run to catch up to avoid falling down. They walked until they came to a door guarded by two fierce looking men.

“Is he in?” Hyunsik snapped at the two men.

 

Seoul

Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. It’s been a long day, they had to cater to a wedding reception and a birthday party. The looks of expectant on the two station chefs as they waited for him to speak, was almost comical. He would laughed and slapped each one of their shoulder had it been about any other matter.

“Yes, it is true,“ Chanyeol finally replied. Bad news always travels fast and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the staff got a whiff of what was happening.

Contenuto the Italian restaurant owned and ran by old Mr Lee will be sold. Both Chanyeol, as the sous chef and the executive chef had known for weeks, as they had to prepare presentations for prospective buyers. In the end a company owned by several Korean businessmen, based in JeJu offered the best deals to Mr. Lee and his family and would be the new owners.

The main worry on everyone’s mind is if the new owners were going to retain the old staff or not or just keep a few and let go the rest. This has been bothering Chanyeol, as he liked working here. Previously he had been working in several restaurants and honestly, Contenuto was where he was the happiest. The pay’s good, the working hours were without a doubt long, as would any kitchen be but the environment was to his liking, especially the management. Old Mr Lee had more or less given his chefs a free reign, and he doubted the new owners would be the same.

To be out of a job is out the question, he had promised his wangja nim on their wedding day that he’ll take care of him until his dying day. Romantics aside, he had bank loans to pay and Baekhyun’s income from the hanok wasn’t enough. Least of all was he, Park Chanyeol going to burden his wangja nim. Chanyeol just hope the new owners like his cooking enough to retain his services.

 

Chanyeol arrived late, later than usual and his wangja nim was pissed. No, pissed wasn’t the right word, Byun Baekhyun his wangja nim was livid. Chanyeol was trying to explain why he was late with Baekhyun short of accusing him of cheating on him. It would have been a full-blown argument had Kim Minseok one of their neighbours, not invited them all over for a drink.

Chanyeol tried desperately the entire evening to catch his husband’s eye but he was given the colder than Artic shoulder. He tried to get some sympathy from Sehun, who didn’t want to get involved or feel Baekhyun’s wrath, was more interested in his phone.

Kim Minseok pressed his lips together to supress his laughter, as he watched Chanyeol’s sad puppy eyes and Baekhyun totally ignoring his husband. Minseok bought the hanok just down the cobbled street from theirs. Despite coming from a chaebol family, he had opted not to follow family traditions or business. He ventured out on his own using money he had inherited from his mother and aunt, despite his family threats to disowned him.

 

The four men sat on a low wide bench in Minseok’s hanok’s inner courtyard. Like most hanok owners, Minseok too opted to live in a part of his hanok while letting out the other part to guests.

“How’s business?” Minseok asked conversationally. He never considered his neighbours as rivals, but just neighbours like him trying to make a living.

Sehun looked up and answered when it was clear Baekhyun was busy being a diva. “Rather sluggish, I expect things to pick up when summer arrives,”

The older man nodded, he liked his quirky neighbours. “I saw you midnight jog the other night,”

“Spying on your neighbours, hyung?” Baekhyun injected suddenly.

Minseok just shook his head and passed the bowl of peanuts to Baekhyun. “I just happened to be on my way home, and I saw Sehun.”

Baekhyun took one look at the contents of the bowl and pushed it away. Chanyeol usually cracks the nuts for him.

“Ahh…”both Baekhyun and Chanyeol responded in unison.

“Uri Sehun, he recently developed a liking to jogging, be it at night or early in the mornings,” Baekhyun informed to anyone who would listen.

Chanyeol cracked a few ground nuts for his husband and placed them on a clean saucer before handing it to him. The saucer of peanuts, like everything Chanyeol had tried to do and said that evening was ignored by Baekhyun.

Minseok hummed as he watched Chanyeol trying his hardest to win Baekhyun over. Baekhyun was one lucky bastard, men like Chanyeol were a dying breed. He turned in attention to Sehun who was now leaning against one of the hanok’s pillars and staring at his phone.

“Not drinking Sehunie?” Minseok pointed to Sehun’s iced coffee.

“Nope, someone has to take these two home,” He pointed to the two slightly drunk duo in front of them.

“Who … who, are you referring to?” Chanyeol suddenly asked.

“You and Baekhyun hyung, of course,” Sehun replied.

“I can take care of my wangja nim, thank you,” Chanyeol said in a rather uppity voice as he placed a palm on his chest.

Sehun made a face and Minseok couldn’t help himself this time and laughed loudly.

“That’s right, my yeobo,” Baekhyun paused and took a deep breath before calling out loudly, “my one and only PARK CHANYEOL!”

“Dae! Wangja nim!” Chanyeol got up rather unsteadily to his feet and bowed to Baekhyun.

Sehun cringed as he was sure Chanyeol’s booming voice could be heard back at their hanok. He knew what was going to happen next.

“I’m so sorry wangja nim, I didn’t really, really, really didn’t mean to be late,” Chanyeol wailed as he edged closer to his husband.

Baekhyun’s reply was to eat some peanuts from the saucer. A small smile appeared on Chanyeol’s face, it was a sign Baekhyun was cooling down.

“Sit,” Baekhyun patted the space next to him.

Chanyeol dived down to the allotted space almost knocking down several cans of beer in the process. “I’m sorry, I was working, you know. But I’ll try to not be late next time. I love you wangja nim,”

Baekhyun turned to smile as Chanyeol as his fingers caressed the taller man’s face. He didn’t really mean to kick up a fuss, but Chanyeol had been acting rather weird lately. But seeing his husband sad face melted his heart.

Encouraged by Baekhyun smile, Chanyeol popped open a fresh can of beer and handed it to him. Baekhyun nodded his thanks, and took the proffered can. He then held it to Chanyeol’s lips urging him to take a sip. After which he took a sip himself.

“I love you too, yeobo,” Baekhyun leaned over to kiss his giant of a husband before settling down for a nap on his lap.

“All’s well in Prince Baekhyun’s kingdom,” Minseok declared with a sigh.

“All’s well. I think, it’s time we went home, Minseok hyung thanks for inviting us,” Sehun’s happy that peace has been restored. He finished his coffee, pocketed his phone and stood up.

“My pleasure, Sehun-ah, but let them be, they can spend the night here. I don’t mind,” Minseok offered, suddenly feeling envious of the two. Baekhyun had his head on Chanyeol’s lap and Chanyeol was humming a tune as he gently stroked Baekhyun’s hair.

“Perhaps not, but your boyfriend might,” Sehun grinned at his neighbour’s look of surprise. “I saw you too,”

Sehun saw Minseok embracing and kissing a man in the car that dropped him off home the other night. But it was too dark for him to make out who it was.

To Sehun’s embarrassment, it took twenty minutes of cajoling and coaxing Baekhyun and Chanyeol to finally leave Minseok’s hanok. Since it wasn’t that far to their hanok, Chanyeol carried Baekhyun who was singing mushy love songs, on his back while Sehun led the way.

 

“Luhan hyung texted me just now, said he’ll be coming over this weekend,” Sehun said as he punched the code to unlock the hanok’s back gate.  
Chanyeol nodded but Baekhyun stopped singing and muttered, “He never gives up does he?”  
Chanyeol turned to look at Sehun, wondering if Sehun heard the comment or not, as his face was impassive as always.

 

~.~

 

Wonju

Kai wished he could just disappear or run away, as he felt those men’s eyes on him. It made him uncomfortable. It must be these clothes, even the taxi driver, the people in the streets and club and that woman downstairs were all staring at him.

The shirt, too flashy and gaudy for his taste, stuck to him like a second skin. The fabric was so thin he could even see his nipples! The low slung jeans were uncomfortably tight and showed off the contours of his long legs. He has never as far as he can remember worn clothes like these, it was embarrassing and degrading.

“Stop fidgeting and stand still!” Hyunsik couldn’t help himself and smacked the back of Kai’s blond head.

“What are you doing?!” Yunho who entered the room quietly, kicked Hyunsik’s calves.

“Get out, get the hell out!” YunHo ordered as he barked orders to his guards to take Hyunsik away.

“Oh no, not you sweetie,” Yunho grabbed Kai by waist when he tried to follow Hyunsik out.

Kai swallowed nervously when he saw Hyunsik protesting loudly as he was dragged out. He wondered where what was he doing here and where are they taking his husband to?

“So, what’s your name, baby?” Yunho’s question brought Kai’s attention back to him.

“Um.. Kim Kai,” Kai answered timidly. He now remembered he was one of the three men who came to their apartment about a week ago looking for Hyunsik.

“Kim Kai? Mm… what a cute name,” Yunho leaned forward and inhaled Kai’s scent. It’s been a while since anyone turned him on like this creature standing before him did. He bet Kai looked even sexier moaning, all sweaty and panting beneath him. He felt a stirring in his loins, he wanted Kai and he wanted him now.

“Let’s see now,” Yunho’s warm breath fanned across Kai’s cheek. He was standing way to close for Kai’s liking, but Kai couldn’t move as one of Yunho’s hand held his own tightly.

Jung Yunho took a step back and said “You look sexy.” His lips curved into a satisfied smile, as his eyes roamed Kai’s body. He wondered if Kai was aware how ravishing he looked right now.

Kai cringed at the word, turned away and closed his eyes tightly.

Yunho laughed at Kai’s childish actions. “Open your eyes baby you don’t want to miss this,”

The night club owner continued to laugh as he fingers pinched Kai’s nipples causing the man to cry out in pain.

“Please stop this… Why are you doing this to me?” Kai begged as he felt tears pricking his eyes.

He yanked Kai closer as his hands circled Kai’s waist trapping the blond man in his embrace.

“Can you feel that?” He whispered in Kai’s ears, as he grinded his erection against a sobbing Kai.

“Please stop.” Kai tried to wriggle free from Yunho’s arms, but the older man was too strong for him.

“You feel that?” Yunho asked. “You want it so bad you can’t wait for me to fill you up!”

“I said can you feel that?” Yunho screamed and pushed Kai against the wall.

Kai, frightened and dazed when his head hit the wall, nodded weakly.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, you won’t even remember who Hyunsik is,” Yunho promised as he grabbed Kai’s bum.

 

A small voice in Kai told him to stop crying and fight back. It’s not right to be assaulted like this. He summoned all the strength he had and pushed and kicked Yunho.

“What the fuck?” Yunho frowned. Caught unaware he had almost lost his balance and stumbled back when Kai suddenly pushed him.

“You like it rough, huh?” Yunho sneered and took a step towards the trembling man.

Kai had managed to push Yunho away but not for long. He shook his head violently as he dashed towards the door, but to his surprise the door suddenly flew open.

“What the fuck do you want?” Yunho roared at his henchman who had interrupted him.

“Forgive me, boss. But… but the cops they are here…” the man hurriedly explained.

“What? Fuck! Why weren’t we informed sooner?” Yunho muttered as he picked up the remote control and examined the CCTV feed on his screen. There were cops, standing right in front of his club. In fact some of them were already in the club trying to stop the patrons, mostly under-aged kids from trying to run away.

“Bloody bitch, what the hell am I paying her for?” Yunho screamed profanities as he stormed out of his office only to come in seconds later.

“Don’t go anyway baby, I’ll be right back.” Yunho promised. The door slammed shut and the sound of the lock being turned sank Kai’s hopes of escaping.

There’s no way he was going to stick around for Yunho, he looked around to find other means of escaping when he heard the door being opened again. This time slowly almost quietly.

Kai looked around for something he could use as a weapon to protect himself and was just about to pick up a heavy looking statue when he heard someone calling out his name.

“Kyungsoo hyung?”

 

End of chapter 4


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun’s husband, Kim Jongin went missing on their wedding night and everyone but Sehun believes that he’s dead. Three years later Sehun meets a man who looks like his Jongin, but his name is Kai.

Chapter 5

Seoul  
Sleep like most nights evaded Oh Sehun. Which was why he had usually does his work, paper work regarding the hanok or scouring the online missing person sites for Jongin, late at night. Lately he added jogging to his, what he calls night activities.

But tonight he didn’t feel like doing either. He felt drained and exhausted and longed to sleep in the arms of his loved one. Nights like these were when his thoughts dwell on Jongin the most. So far, after the news the nurse in Paju offered, there had been no other leads or clues or Junmyeon hyung would have called him.

After giving up his room to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, he was about to settle in for the night on the living room floor when the bedroom door slide open.  
“Can’t sleep?” Baekhyun stepped out and whispered.

Throwing the blankets aside, Sehun sat up and just shook his head.

Baekhyun sighed as he quietly made his way to where Sehun was. The few hours of sleep he had was more than enough for him to sober up.

“Go back to sleep,” Sehun ordered when the older squatted next to him.

“Shh… don’t talk so loud, you’ll wake up Chanyeol. He needs his sleep,” Baekhyun lightly slapped Sehun’s head.

Sehun glared at Baekhyun as he rubbed the sore spot.

“Come on,” Baekhyun tugged a reluctant Sehun out to sit by the outer veranda which was much cooler.

“So, what else did Luhan say?” Baekhyun wanted to know after he closed the wooden lattice door to Sehun’s apartment.  
Sehun remained silent and focused his attention on the stone tiles that covered the smaller inner courtyard of their hanok.

“Sehun-na…?”

“The usual, he asked how we were and that he’s coming to check on one of the restaurants, and asked we have a room available,” Sehun replied as he slowly traced the rings on his finger with his thumb.

“I’m thirsty, do want something to drink?” Sehun stood up without waiting for an answer and padded towards the kitchen.  
Baekhyun nodded silently, his eyes trailing after his lanky cousin. Luhan.

 

It was at an impromptu party that the Contenuto staff held for their sous chef and his new husband was when Baekhyun first met the newly appointed manager, Luhan. Baekhyun found Chanyeol’s colleague polite, outgoing and very friendly. He had liked him immediately.

One evening Luhan had tagged along when Chanyeol came to pick Baekhyun up. He was curious to see a hanok, having never been in one. It was also the first time he met Sehun, and his attraction to the younger man was obvious.

When Baekhyun found out that the Chinese man fancied his cousin, he began arranged several dates. But being all too familiar with his cousin’s behaviour, who would refuse to just go out with Luhan, the dates had to consist of the four of them, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol and himself.

Several weeks and outtings later, Luhan finally pluck the courage to ask Sehun out. But Sehun as expected politely turn him down each time, saying that he only saw Luhan as a friend. A heartbroken Luhan took the rejection rather well and had remained friendly.

Two months later Kim Jongin appeared in Sehun’s life and swept him off his feet.

It was a rather awkward moment one weekend during Chuseok at the hanok when Luhan dropped in unannounced and met Kim Jongin. Baekhyun didn’t know whether to hit his husband on the head or hug him when Chanyeol had innocently introduced Jongin as Sehun’s boyfriend.  
Luhan appeared slightly taken back and was pale at hearing the news, but he none the less smiled and shook hands with the man who had won the heart of the man he so wanted. After staying for about half an hour, Luhan made appropriate excuses and left.

A few days later when the four of them, as Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin were having dinner at a restaurant, Luhan suddenly appeared. The blond haired man mumbled something about being on his way to meet friends at a nearby café when he spotted them. He thought he popped in and say hello.

Despite saying that, he stayed until the end of their meal, his so called friends forgotten and oblivious to the tensed and awkward atmosphere. Baekhyun found Luhan’s bahaviour odd, especially the looks of contempt he gave Jongin whenever he thought no one was looking. He even mentioned this to Chanyeol later, but his husband merely brushed it off saying he imagined it. But ever since then, Baekhyun began to feel uneasy and wary of Luhan.

Luhan quit his job two weeks after that incident and announced that he would be going back to China. His step father, who wanted to retire and lead a quiet life, had left his business to both him and his half- brother. As it turned out the business was a very lucrative and successful chain of Chinese restaurants.

They then lost touch with Luhan who they presume were too busy with his new life to remember his old friends in Korea. Baekhyun always wondered if Luhan left because he was hurt and angry that Sehun rejected him or was it just a coincident that he agreed to take over the business. But a few months after Jongin disappeared Luhan suddenly reappeared in their lives.

He said that he and his half-brother Tao had spilt the business equally between them. One of his responsibilities was to over sea several small restaurants, their company had acquired in the Asian region. It requires him to travel frequently to Korea as a large amount of their business was there too. Each time he came, he made it a point to stay in their hanok.

Although three years had passed Baekhyun was sure Luhan still had feelings for Sehun. He was probably waiting for the right moment before he confessed his feelings. Luhan seemed like he had forgotten Sehun’s rejection, he was always cordial and caring towards Sehun. Sehun in return, treated him like he always has, as a friend.

Sehun nudged Baekhyun with a cold can of green tea knocking him out of his musings.

“Huh? Oh, thanks,” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes as he set the drink down.

“What were you thinking about? I called you a few times you know,”

“Mm? Oh nothing, I was just wondering, Sehun ah…” Baekhyun paused as he collected his thoughts before continuing.

Sehun sipped his own drink quietly.

“What … what would you do, if you found him?”Baekhyun chewed his lower lip but kept his eyes fixed on Sehun, waiting for his reaction to his question. There was no need to say who that ‘him’ was, the only one Sehun’s looking for is Kim Jongin.  
“Three years is a long time, a lot of things could happen,” Baekhyun hurried on when Sehun remained silent. “Even in a short time, lots of changes happen. What if Jongin’s changed too?”

Long after Baekhyun went back to snuggled next to Chanyeol, Sehun couldn’t stop thinking about his questions. What would he do if found his husband, Kim Jongin and what would he do if Jongin had changed? 

 

~.~

 

Kai wondered if he was dreaming. Everything that had happened was merely a dream and he would wake up shortly on the floor of the crummy apartment he shared with Hyunsik.

He pinched himself and tugged the dark blue with maroon pipping track suit that he had on him and knew it wasn’t a dream. He truly was on a train with Kyungsoo. He glanced at his friend sitting next to him who was immersed with his phone. He had at least 100 questions to ask Kyungsoo hyung but remembered Kyungsoo’s words last night and remained silent.

“Do you trust me Kai?”  
“Of course, hyung… but…”  
“No questions, just do as I say, and trust me. I promise, I will answer all your questions when the time comes.”

He eyed his fellow passengers, salary men and office ladies who were smartly dressed for work. He suddenly felt conscious of his faded slippers and track suit. Kyungsoo hyung unlike him was wearing a smart shirt and suit. He lowered his gaze and stared at his toes, and soon exhaustion took over and Kai fell asleep.

 

Kyungsoo had noticed Kai fidgeting and ignored him. He didn’t have time to cater to Kai’s needs now, thanks to Hyunsik, all his plans went awry. He had wasted a whole evening, and time was something he didn’t have.

Kyungsoo was in the middle of counting the earnings of a snack shop when he got word about Hyunsik and Kai. Swearing loudly he kicked some chairs in the shop, rattling the owners and some patrons before leaving.

He had to admit, he was caught off guard he never expected Hyunsik to do that. He sat down and thought about what to do he couldn’t just storm into the club. He needed a plan one that was quick, effective and least of all involved him. Let others do the work. He had to call in a few favours, favours that he knew would cost him but he was desperate.

So it was during the raid, in the chaos he snuck in and fortunately found Kai. They then escaped via a secret passage in one of the VVIP rooms which led to an alley behind the club. The passage was used to smuggle girls into the room or for a VVIP to enter and leave the club without people knowing. Kyungsoo knew, the raid would only hold off Yunho for a while before he sent his men swarming all of town to hunt them. So he decided to lay low and wait for morning before making their escape.

Going back to either of their homes was not an option, so both men while the hours away in a small store room of a noodle restaurant, that Kyungsoo worked in, crammed with sacks of wheat flour and dried condiments.

Kyungsoo tucked his phone away. Hyunsik, bloody fucking bastard! 

It had been Kyungsoo’s plan for Kai to return to his rightful place, to be with his loved ones, to be safe, loved, cared and not be someone’s punching bag. But Hyunsik had forced him to act faster than he was supposed to.

There were still some glitches in his plans, but he had to go on, there was no turning back. He just had to wing it. Kai’s safety was his number one priority other than Jung Yunho he had the boss to worry about too. Kyungsoo’s sure once the boss finds out that Kai’s missing, there’s no telling what he’d do.

Kai’s snoring caused his features to soften and his lips curled into a small smile. Kai must be bursting with questions, but had obediently agreed when Kyungsoo requested that Kai ask nothing but to just trust him. In due time, he had promised the younger man, he would explain everything. Do Kyungsoo was a man of his words.

“Kai, wake up,” Kyungsoo gently prodded the man. “We’re here.”

Kai rubbed his eyes sleepily and asked, “Here? Where is here?”

“Seoul.”

 

~.~

 

Sehun tried not to listen to the conversation but it was difficult not too. Baekhyun loud voice’s rang loud and clear throughout the hanok that morning.  
“Park Chanyeol, explain to me, yes, again, why are you going to be late?” Baekhyun demanded sharply, ignoring his husband’s pleading eyes and sad face.

“Wangja nim, I won’t be that late, just a little. Like I explained earlier, there’s this competition between restaurants coming up, and we, my staff and I we need to practice our menu…” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off when he saw Baekhyun’s beautiful long fingers that loving caressed him were now curled into a fist.

“You told me that contest ended weeks ago,” He slammed his fist down angrily. After all what Chanyeol said last night, Baekhyun can’t believe his husband is going back on his words. “Tell me honestly, are you having an affair? Just tell me, be a man about it. I’ll understand.”

Sehun cringed at those words, he stuffed the rest of his favourite cream bun into his mouth and hurried out of the kitchen. He has to do something things were getting out of hand.

“Baekhyun…wangja nim… I’m not…” Chanyeol’s voice raised a notch but stopped when he saw Sehun coming their way.

“Chanyeol hyung, you’re going to be late for work if you don’t leave soon, now,” Sehun raised his eyebrows meaningfully and ushered the taller man, who managed to shoot him grateful look, out the door.

“Baekhyun hyung, before you punch me, bear in mind we have guests.” Sehun waved in the general direction of the hanok.

His cousin mumbled something under his breath before storming into the bedroom.

Sehun rolled his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 

~.~

 

Kai yawned as his eyes roamed the tiny windowless room and saw that he was alone. It smelt musty and the wallpaper was faded, stained and torn in several spots. Kyungsoo said rooms like these were mostly rented by students who just needed a cheap place to crash and study but promised they would move to a better place once they had more money.

The room was narrow and had a set of drawers that doubled up as a table. It reminded Kai of the hell hole he just left but he felt happy. There was no Hyunsik here, no one was going to beat him up, shout or scold him.

Kyungsoo had left shortly after they arrived, but not before leaving strict instructions for Kai not to open the door or go outside. He returned half an hour later with some food, a change of clothes and basic toiletries for Kai.

Kai yawned again he didn’t understand why he was so sleepy. He must have dozed off again after eating and Kyungsoo hyung probably went out again. Kai vaguely remember Kyungsoo telling him that he had things to do. He had no idea how long he had slept or what time it was.

He shook out the contents of the paper bag that Kyungsoo brought earlier. They had left Wonju in a hurry and with just the clothes on their back. Now he could wash and wear fresh clothes, the track suit he had one was started to make his body itch.

He slowly sat up his limbs were stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. He gently massaged his calves as his mind flew to the dream he had. As usual he dreamt of that man, and lately he had been having the same dream and flashback. It was rather disturbing and embarrassing which was why he didn’t tell Kyungsoo.

It was always just him and that man. They were on a low wide bench and judging from their attire, it was a clear warm day. The man was taking a nap, his head was resting on Kai’s lap, and snug between his hands was one of Kai’s hands while Kai was reading a book.

The whole scene looked romantic and serene Kai wondered if it was a dream or real. He kept asking himself who this man who kept popping in his head was when a loud shout could be heard from the hallway outside, followed by the thunderous footsteps of someone running. Seconds later he heard the angry voices of a man and a woman, they sound like they were arguing.  
Frightened and confused, Kai hurried to a corner and hugged his knees closer to his chest. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he wished the impossible that the man of his dreams would come and whisked him magically away or more realistically that Kyungsoo hyung would come back soon.

end of chapter 5


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun’s husband, Kim Jongin went missing on their wedding night and everyone but Sehun believes that he’s dead. Three years later Sehun meets a man who looks like his Jongin, but his name is Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on my DBSK fic Holding Back The Tears.

Chapter 6

 

Park Chanyeol flipped through the invoices for this week’s supplies and sighed. With the price of goods sky rocketing, it was a challenge to keep afloat. In fact many small businesses like theirs have folded. Old Mr Lee must have been more than happy to hand over the reign to the present owners.

Scratching the back of his neck Chanyeol’s mind flew back to the argument he had with Baekhyun earlier. He felt bad for lying to his wangja nim, but a white lie is still a lie, his inner voice argued.

He focused his thoughts back to work. Today’s special is one of the favourites amongst Contenuto’s regulars. For Chanyeol and the head chef had come up with a simple yet impressive menu. As antipasto they decided on roasted Fig Salad with Goat Cheese, Prosciutto and Arugula. The customers were given two choices for the primo or main, first being Tagliatelle with Mushroom and the second one was Braciole served with grilled vegetables. For dolce or dessert a winner even if one doesn’t have a sweet tooth, Honey Semifreddo.

The sous chef stepped out of his tiny office and headed towards the kitchen. As was almost time for service the open kitchen was abuzz with activity. His gaze fell to who refers to as his guys in the kitchen busy with the prep for dinner. He had personally chosen his assistants based on their ability to work rather than their credentials from some fancy cooking school.

It was a pity when the new owners announced that they would be letting go some of the staff and unfortunately he had to part with two of his guys. He frowned when he saw the newest member of the kitchen team, Kim Myungsoo, a man with boyish good looks and looked like he should be on the runaway instead of a kitchen, dropped a bowl of warm pasta onto the clean kitchen floor.

Hissing between clenched teeth, he barked “Clean it up,”

“But chef, it’s not my fault, he ran into me and I…” he tried to reason.

“Stop whining, do it.” Chanyeol glared at him, not missing the look Myungsoo had given him in return.

As he expected, after work the head chef quietly reminded him not to upset Myungsoo again or face the consequences. Chanyeol merely nodded his head, too tired to argue. He showered and changed before stepping out of the men’s changing room. As he passed the kitchen, his assistants stop to bow respectfully to him before continuing with the mopping and cleaning up.

Chanyeol breathed in the fresh cool air as he swung open the restaurant’s back door. He walked along the narrow lane that had a fenced wall lined with garbage and recyclable bins. At the end of the lane was a flight of steep step, because the restaurant was situated on a hilly street, leading to the streets below.

As he slowly made his way down, his mind was once more occupied with Baekhyun. He wondered if his wangja nim had had dinner and if he was watching his favourite drama? He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Myungsoo was right behind him until it was too late.

“Chef… where are you going? Didn’t you hear me calling you?” He smiled sweetly as he slipped an arm through the taller man’s arm.  
Chanyeol quickly pulled his hand away and continued walking.

“Chef!” Myungsoo called loudly as he ran after Chanyeol down the steep road.

Chanyeol stopped walking and it looked as though he was waiting for Myungsoo to catch up.

“Woah, those long sexy legs sure walk fast,” Myungsoo giggled casually slipping his hand into Chanyeol’s.

“Get the fuck off!” Chanyeol growled as snatched his hand away and took a step back.

“But Chan…”

“Chef, “ Chanyeol coldly corrected. “What are you doing here? You should be cleaning up the kitchen, that’s part of your duties.”

“Chef,” Myungsoo rolled his eyes. “Other people can do that, I only want to learn from you,” He smiled again and took a step towards Chanyeol. “Speaking of which, we were supposed to have classes today, where were you heading to?”

“Home.” Chanyeol turned to go but was stopped by the shorter man.

“Oh no, you can’t.” Myungsoo grabbed Chanyeol’s arm. “Did you forget what you promised my godfather? Do you want me to call him and tell him that Park Chanyeol went against his words?”

“Stop, just stop it. We both know you’re NOT interested in cooking,” Chanyeol scowled as he unhooked Myungsoo’s fingers from his arm.

He wished he had never agreed to the new owner’s request. At first he had felt honoured and flattered he had to admit it was certainly a boost to his ego. The new owner had personally met him and asked if he could tutor his favourite godson. The boy, he said was passionate about cooking but school didn’t suit him. He had trouble learning and was often bullied.

Little did Chanyeol know it was the beginning of his problems.

Behind the mask of a charming young man with angelic looks was a devil. Left to his own devices as a child and spoilt rotten by his parents and godfather, Kim Myungsoo got whatever he wanted.

The owner decided the best time to learn would be after the restaurant closes, as Chanyeol would be too busy to see to the boy during working hours. In the meantime, Myungsoo could take the place of one of the apprentices and learn whatever he could on the job.

At first it was just accidental brushing of finger tips and bodies but when his new apprentice started touching, caressing and tried to kiss him, Chanyeol had enough. Kim Myungsoo didn’t like beating around the bush or wasting time, and decided to take what he wanted only to find the handsome chef rejecting his advances.

Chanyeol immediately left the restaurant and Myungso that night. But the very next day, he found himself facing a very angry owner and a sniffing Myungsoo. Myungsoo had told his godfather that Chanyeol had made fun of his academic achievements, calling him dumb and stupid. Chanyeol also refused to teach him how to cook.

 

The owner had wanted to fire the chef but Myungsoo had pleaded him not to. He cried as he knelt in front of his godfather begging him to give the sous chef another chance. The owner eventually gave in and told Chanyeol he owed Myungsoo, he further went to say if it happened again, he wouldn’t hesitate to kick his ass out not only out of Contenuto but of any other restaurant in the city.

“I can’t … not tonight,” Chanyeol sighed. He can’t afford to lose this job and had to concede. Three evenings a week, he taught Myungsoo the basics. He kept the lessons short and simple and left immediately after. He loved Baekhyun and only Baekhyun.

“Why?” Myungsoo asked in a sing song voice.

“It’s my husband’s birthday,” he lied with a straight face. “I am married,” Chanyeol reminded him unnecessarily.

“Like that matters to me,” Myungsoo scoffed. He took a second to study Chanyeol’s face before stepping closer and hugged the taller man tightly and kissed his chin.

“What the fuck?...” Chanyeol pushed him away like he had an infectious disease.

“Damn, you’re too tall, I only got your chin,” he smirked. “So go, we don’t want to keep the wifey waiting, do we?”

 

~.~

 

Chanyeol stepped out of the elevator and for the first time since he married Baekhyun hesitated before entering the apartment they shared. Earlier when he went to pick up his husband from the hanok, Sehun had told him that Baekhyun had already went home.  
Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed deeply. Baekhyun had every right to be upset. He hadn’t been spending time with his wangja nim. He took a deep breath, punched in the security code and walked into his apartment.

He was expecting the ice cold shoulder again from a very sulky Baekhyun, but what he got the second he stepped in was a big hug.

“Mian.”

“Huh? What did you say?” A bewildered Chanyeol asked the top of Baekhyun’s mop of fine brown hair. The latter’s face was embedded in his chest and arms tightly around his waist.

Baekhyun’s lifted up his head so that his eyes met Chanyeol’s. “I said I’m sorry for being such a jerk.”

“Shh…Don’t ever say that, you’re not a jerk, never.” Chanyeol smiled as he pecked his husband’s pouty lips.

“I was, I know I was and I’m apologizing. Promise not to do it again.”

Chanyeol exhaled slowly as he kicked off his shoes, it was difficult to walk as he was still imprisoned in Baekhyun’s arms.

“Let’s see…” the chef pretended to ponder for a few seconds. “Okay, but on one condition.”

“What?!” Baekhyun frowned but quickly stopped himself from continuing. He bit his lips and asked in a softer tone, “What can that be?”

He had spent the whole day thinking about his husband. He was so distraught that he couldn’t concentrate on his usual T.V dramas. In the end he came to the conclusion that he was being unfair to Chanyeol. After all Chanyeol was working, being a chef is very important to him. Chanyeol had never once disappointed him, all this while being the perfect and loving husband. Baekhyun swore to be a better husband to Chanyeol.

“Sing for me wangja nim? Sing me a lullaby? You’re probably tired, if you don’t want to its okay.” Chanyeol’s deep voice broke Baekhyun’s train of thoughts.

Baekhyun was so touched by such a humble request that he felt like crying. It’s true, with their hectic lives it has been a while since he sang for his spouse, something he did a lot in the past.

He hugged Chanyeol tightly and with tears in his eyes, he nodded his answer. He’ll sing, he’ll sing the whole night if he had to.

 

~.~

 

Sehun couldn’t help but smile when he saw Baekhyun’s face the next day. He was glad that two of his favourite people worked things out, besides it was impossible to work with a grumpy Baekhyun.

“Luhan hyung called,” Sehun said as he refilled bottles of mineral water in the mini fridge in the guest’s room.

“Huh?” Baekhyun popped his head into the larger of the two guest rooms in their hanok.

They were both restocking supplies in the guest part of their hanok. Both rooms were currently unoccupied with guests only arriving later that day.

“He apologize, he wouldn’t be able to come, something about having to go to Australia for business.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders as went on with his work.

Baekhyun sighed a cancelled booking meant an empty room hence no profit. Hopefully they would get another booking for the rest of the weekend.

“Minseok hyung dropped by earlier to know if you mind I helped out again tomorrow.” Sehun didn’t really need his cousin’s permission but for the sake of peace he asked anyway.

“Is it his back again?” Baekhyun wondered. Minseok had hurt his back last winter when he slipped on sleet and fell. He sprained his wrist and hurt his back which hadn’t quite healed.

Sehun hummed a reply.

As an extra service Minseok offered his guests day trips visits to nearby historical sites. This wouldn’t be the first time Sehun lend a hand, but he didn’t mind as Minseok paid him well and he couldn’t say to the extra income.

“Sure, I don’t mind holding the fort on my own, not that I haven’t done it before,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

 

~.~

 

It was his second day working at the barbeque restaurant and today wasn’t any better than yesterday. After a shared a breakfast of a bowl of instant ramyun and some pieces of gimbap with Kyungsoo took him to the restaurant. But before they left, Kyungsoo had warned him to do as he told and not to speak to anyone but the owner.

At first the owner was all smiles and had appeared friendly but the second Kyungsoo left as he had a job at another restaurant, Kai swore she transformed into a dragon. The owner, who insisted Kai called her Kim sajangnim, barked orders and made him work throughout whole day with hardly any breaks. The other staff all were too occupied with their work or were told to ignore him as no one spoke to him, a few sniggered and gave him sly looks but Kai mindful of Kyungsoo’s words ignored them and just went on with his work. Like most restaurants, the staff either ate before or after the lunch hour rush.

Kai’s head started to hurt again, but he chose to ignore it and spent the day peeling and chopping bags and bags of onions and later cleaning the barbeque grills. Just as he was about to have a bite to eat he heard the owner bellowing his name. He eyed the leftovers from the staff’s lunch hungrily, as he nervously made his way to where the owner stood waiting by the counter.

The woman threw a small cardboard box at him when Kai got closer. Fortunately he had managed to catch it rather clumsily with his hands. He turned the box over and saw an address written on one side of it.

“Here,” the owner slammed down an envelope onto the table.

Kai looked at her and then the envelope questioningly, the box still in his clutches.

“Deliver that parcel. There’s money and instructions how to get there.” She pointed to the envelope with a scowl. When she saw Kai still rooted in front of her, she shouted, “What the hell are you still doing here?!”

Kai nodded, quickly removed the apron he was wearing and snatched the envelope before darting out of the shop.

 

~.~

 

After waving goodbye to Sehun and telling him to drive carefully, Baekhyun trudged back to their hanok. The guests had checked in, and were currently out shopping or sightseeing. Since their hanok was a bed and breakfast one, he didn’t have to prepare lunch or dinner for them.

He picked up a broom and began sweeping the dark charcoal stone slabs that lined the courtyard. He then tended to the six plastic planters near the kitchen where he planted some herbs and flowers. Satisfied with his little garden he chatted with Chanyeol for a few seconds, fixed himself a light lunch, ramyun and some kimchi before settling down in front of the T.V to get his daily fix of dramas.

 

After getting off at the wrong train stop, Kai finally arrived at S-dong, Jongno-gu. Kai glanced at the digital clock on the electronic board and saw that it was almost four in the afternoon! He had to hurry back as there was the dinner prep to be done. He quickly studied the badly written directions on the scrap of paper again before stuffing it into his pocket and made his way towards the maze of walled fence.

As he walked along the cobbled streets, he could see glimpse of dark green or grey tiled roofs of hanoks. The neighbourhood seemed strangely familiar but he was sure he had never been here before. It suddenly occurred to him that the address he was looking for was for a hanok! He hoped he could catch a glimpse of how one looked like inside.

By now Kai’s headache was steadily getting worse he gently massaged his temples hoping that it would go away but to no avail. It was so warm he could feel sweat trickling down his back and armpits. He dabbed his sweaty face with the cuffs of his shirt and wondered if summer started early this year. He was suddenly envious of a bunch of kids happily sipping what looked like cool drinks and ice cream. His throat was parched, his head hurt and he was hungry.

Stop grumbling Kai, just deliver the parcel and get back to work, and then you can go home to rest, he tried to pacify himself as he quicken his pace. He checked the address on the parcel one more time to make sure he was on the right track and minutes later he found himself standing in front of the hanok that he was looking for. A small tiled roof loomed over the massive wooden main doors of the hanok and on the side wall hung a hand painted signboard.

Kai carefully read the signboard which was written in both Hangul and English that said

Welcome to Uri Hanok.

Feeling proud that he had found the place all by himself, he started to look a door bell when he sported an intercom by the gate. He self-consciously ran his fingers through his sweaty blond hair, cleared his throat before pressing the button.

“Annyeong hashimnikka,” he greeted. A few seconds passed by and he wondered if anyone was at home. He was about to press the button again when he heard a reply.

“Dae. How can we help you?”

Kai peered closer to the little camera on the intercom before speaking again, “I have a delivery for Oh Sehun ssi,”

This time Kai felt the wait was much longer than just now. He just stood there waiting, every now and then glancing back at the intercom camera. A full minute must have passed when the wooden gates quietly swung open and the voice on the intercom said, “Please come in.”

 

End of chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> This EXO fic is loosely based on my earlier DBSK fic in live journal, Holding Back The Tears.


End file.
